The New Top Duelist
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: When a new girl comes, she is working her way to being the top duelist. Zane doesn't want her to be the top duelist, so he tries to stop her. But instead, he is starting to fall in love with her. Love triangle. OcXZane and OcXJaden.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Zane Rocks: Hi everyone, sorry I took a while to update, I started school last Thursday, so it's gonna be hard for me to update, but I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Zane: Can you explain why I'm here, and why you are clinging to me.**

**Zane Rocks: 1. You are a main character, and 2. I have a crush on you! ( I got this crush a while ago.)**

**Zane' Mind: I've been kidnapped by a crazy fan girl.**

**Zane: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx!, and what the heck! Stop trying to kiss me!**

* * *

**Zane's POV**

Ever since the day she came which was yesterday, I've been thinking of how much I wanted to beat her. She came as a new student, I saw her beat every duelist who challenged her. She was really good, she could possibly be an Obelisk with skills like hers. She shows respect for her opponents, but her opponents don't respect her since she has a pretty face, and is all sweet and nice ( When she isn't in a duel ). They take her too lightly. In a duel she can be merciless. She could be the new top duelist. But, I can't let that happen. Sure she beat me, but I worked hard to be the top duelist and I'm not going to let some new student take that away. Yet she makes me feel all fuzzy and warm... she is one of the only people who is trying to know me. Wait, no, I can't crush on her, can I?

* The Next Day *

" Hi Zane!" said someone. It was her. I remember the person that beat me perfectly. Her name was Yuki Yuri. She had pale blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. she was wearing the slifer red girl uniform with the exception of a longer skirt. I just glared at her. " You want to duel me?" she asked.

" No." I said. One reason why is, everyone in the school yard would see me lose to a new student, who is a girl. " Please." she pleaded, while poking my stomach. " No, and could you please stop poking my stomach." I said.

" Not until you duel me." she said.

" I know someone who is a better challenger." I lied.

" Oh, who is it?" she asked.

" He goes by Jaden Yuki." I said.

" Where is he?" she asked.

" Last time I saw him, he was going to the duel field." I said.

"In that cause, see ya later!" she yelled.

" She's Jaden's problem now." I thought.

**Yuki's POV**

" I must find Jaden, I must find Jaden, I MUST FIND JADEN!" I yelled in my head.

" Why are you screaming, I can hear your thoughts ya know." said someone. It was my sprit, Maria. I known her ever since I was born. You see, I have a unique gift to see sprits. Maria is my guardian sprit, which means she protects me form evil sprits. Everyone has a guardian sprit. Maria has short wavy brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. " Because, there is someone I must duel!" I screamed in my head.

" You don't have to yell though." she said.

" Can't talk I see him now." I said again in my head. I snook up to him and breathed down his neck. " What the, who are and why did you do that!" he yelled.

" I am Yuki, and I did that to freak you out." I said.

" Are you here to duel?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

" Yes, someone told me that you are the top duelist." I said.

" Really, I thought Zane was the top duelist." he said.

" But, Zane told me you were the top duelist." I said.

" Than he must have lied to you, I'm sorry." he said. I was starting to cry a little, I'm kind of sensitive with my emotions. The reason why, is because, before I went to this school, so many boys played with my heart, they used me to help them get their grades better, because I was the smartest girl in school. " You don't have to cry." said Jaden.

" Well, thanks for telling me." I said.

" Don't worry Yuki, it will be alright." said Maria.

" Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't think I be okay for a bit." I said. That was just the beginning of love, sadness, reveling past, and adventure waiting to happen.

* * *

**Zane Rocks: This is a good start.**

**Zane: *Stares at rest of the story.* In here it seems like a love triangle between me, Jaden, and Yuki, and that she ends up being with* I tazer him***

**Zane Rocks: Don't reveal the story! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Zane Secret Talent!

**Zane Rocks: Hi Everyone.**

**Zane: *Looks at scrip* I like this chapter.**

**Zane Rocks: Awesome! Warning there are going to be language stars, so this chapter is rated T for this reason.**

**Zane: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx.**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

" I finally get to move into and wear the Obliesk uniform and dorm." I said. I was waiting four months to be in this dorm, and wear this uniform, except the skirt, the school gave me permission to wear a longer skirt. I was on my way until I heard something.

_" You make me fly a thousand miles into the sky"_

_" So I sing this song to you"_

_" Because you are the special someone in my life"_

"_ So please be mine"_

It sounded so clear, sweet, and gentle. I couldn't help but wonder who was singing that song. I never heard the song before, so it must the person's original song written themselves.

* Later*

" So you think that I was the person you heard singing." said Atticus. I like him, as a friend that is, he fun, wacky, and a love wizard. " Yeah, so are you?" I asked.

" Nope, but I can find out who is." he said, wearing a detective costume.

" Great!" I exclaimed.

*Later At Night*

**Atticus's POV**

I was in commando mode. I promised I would find the culprit who sung the love song. I think it could most likely be Jaden, he did tell me that he was falling for Yuki. That was when I heard the singing.

_" You make me feel strange, yet good"_

_" I love the smile on your face"_

_" I love how you make my gloomy days brighten up"_

_" Those are the reasons I love you"_

It was so good, both the song and the voice. I was heading towards the direction of the singing, and that was when I saw...Zane Truesdale?!

**Zane's POV**

" ZANE!" yelled Atticus. I was caught singing. " What the **** are you doing here!" I yelled.

" Looking for the guilty party who is singing. and you are good at it!" he exclaimed.

" That dumb, **** idiot." I thought.

" You my friend, should start singing in public." said Atticus.

" No!" I said.

" Why not?" he asked.

" Because, when I'm singing in front of people, I have a very sever cause of stage fright." I said.

" So who is the song for?" he asked. I thought about not telling him, but he's bound to find out eventually. I whispered in his ear, " It's for Yuki."

* * *

**Zane Rocks: So you like this because you get to sing.**

**Zane: Nope, it's because I get to call Atticus those names.**

**Zane Rocks: You do realize that I'm in love with three people at once, and that you and Atticus are two of them.**

**Zane: Whose the third?**

**Zane Rocks: Chazz Princeton.**

**Zane: Well that was unexpected.**

**Zane Rocks: Please Review.**


End file.
